Beyond Madness
by BlackAvengerGirl
Summary: He didn't know who or what he was anymore. All he knew was that he was a monster with the desire to kill. Oneshot! Rated M for violence! Please R&R!


**Hi guys! How are you? :D **

**I found this story on my computer and thought it would be cool to put on FanFiction so I DID! Sorry that's it's kinda short. (My bad)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. (because of I did, L wouldn't have died.. T.T) **

Beyond Madness

'The moon is bright tonight.'

Beyond Birthday lifted his hand to the sky and covered the moon with his long, skinny fingers. The young man sighed, sending a puff of white fog into the cold night's air.

'I almost...loathe it.' he whispered to himself again. His empty red eyes drifted to the scene in front of him. A man lay there with a gaping wound in his stomach and his throat slashed. Blood covered the alley floor like a red carpet. Beyond Birthday dropped the knife he was holding and it clattered on the floor. He breathed heavily, his body drenched in sweat. He had done it again. His mouth twisted upwards into a sick smile. He had killed those who tormented him. Made him look like a freak. He began laughing madly. His mind was blank. He couldn't feel anything at all.

He didn't know who or what he was anymore. All he knew was that he was a monster with the desire to kill. His laughter died down and the area was quiet yet again. Beyond Birthday's mind told him to kill more.

_Kill! Kill! Kill all those that made you suffer!_

Beyond Birthday snickered and began to wipe his blood-stained hands on his white shirt. The blood smeared and created hand-prints on his shirt.

_**Beyond Birthday! **_

Beyond Birthday froze. What was that? That small voice.

_**You have been cursed! You murderer! Die! Burn in the depths of Hell where you belong! **_

His body swivelled around, trying to locate that strange voice. But he couldn't see anything that was alive. He quickly walked to the dead body of his victim and checked to see if he was still alive. The man was stone dead. Beyond Birthday's breathing started to quicken in fear.

The intent to kill was gone. It's was as though it brought the innocence out of him, and then erasing all the murderous blood in his veins.

The new emotions that rose in him was fear, worry, pain. Why was he thinking this _now? _He backed away from the alleyway, his wide, fearful eyes glued to the wall in front of him.

'Leave me alone.' he whispered.

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha! **_

The sicking laugh echoed in his mind. Beyond Birthday turned his tail and ran into the dark night ahead of him. He was afraid.

_I'm scared._

Why was he scared of a voice? Was it because he had just taken a life? Or perhaps it was the tone of the voice. It was bitter. Cold. Spiteful.

Either way, Beyond Birthday didn't stop for a second. He ran and ran and ran. His chest ached and his breathing was raspy. He spat on the ground trying to get rid of the thick phlegm in his mouth.

He ran to his hideout; an abandoned hospital. No one ever used it anymore. The windows were broken, there was dust that covered every inch of the floor, insects roamed around. The place was literally a dump. But that made it all the better for Beyond Birthday. No one would come to look here. He hoped.

Once he entered through one of the windows, his feet touched the hard floor and wobbled, making Beyond Birthday cling to the wall for support. His breathing was loud and echoed around the empty room. His body slid to the floor and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing for death.

_**This is all your fault. You disobeyed Watari. If you hadn't, you would've been happy. But now L has doubts of you succeeding him. You could've been L.**_

'Shut up!' Beyond Birthday screamed, clutching his hands to the sides of his head. Tears leaked out of his eyes and slid down his blood-stained cheeks. 'Shut up.' his voice fell silent.

_**You are a freak, Beyond Birthday. You should've never been born. Because you are different, you were abandoned and left behind, while L became the greatest detective in the world.**_

Beyond Birthday began to cry and couldn't stop. He wasn't worth anything. He was a scum of the earth. The moisture on his cheeks slid the blood down his face, making him look like a broken, bloodied maniac. The voice rang in his ears, clouded his mind, controlled his senses.

Taunting him. Mocking him.

Beyond Birthday continued to cry in his hands, curling his body up to protect himself from the unknown enemy. 'I-It's not...my fault.' he choked out. His black hair slid off his shoulders and some strands were covered in rich blood. His eyes noticed this and he pulled a strand to his mouth and began to lick it clean.

Before he realised what he was doing, he coughed and jammed his fingers down his throat, forcing himself to bring up what he had consumed that day. Along with the tiny beads of blood he had drank like a vampire.

He choked and gagged, tears mixing with the saliva trailing from his mouth, the voice ringing in his ears, hitting his brain.

_**Disgusting. You're disgusting.**_

_**Rot in hell, demon.**_

_**You're beyond madness. **_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are most wanted!<strong>


End file.
